


When We Were Young

by Prisky0731



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, brittanaChildren, faberrychildren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 18:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisky0731/pseuds/Prisky0731
Summary: Rachel and Quinn's daughter is being bullied and they're a little shocked to find out who the main culprit is





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my glee fanfiction, it's starting out as one chapter story, but if people like it then I may just add another chapter to it later.

 

          Hi, my name is Melody Shelby Judy Berry-Fabray, I know my name is quite the run-on sentence, but my mothers insisted upon it. My mothers were Lucy Quinn Fabray, famous author and screenwriter; she was blonde, fairly tall, beautiful, and smart. My mom was the whole freaking package. My mama, Rachel Barbara Berry, famous Broadway actress and singer was so kindhearted and stubborn, she was short and had brown hair and brown eyes and was extremely Jewish if you get my drift. Then there’s me, I’m rather short, though I’m a few inches taller than my mama, I have blonde hair, green eyes, and glasses. I can sing, but I don’t feel pretty enough to sing. I just feel like I’d be a bother to whatever club I joined.

         

          “Hey, mistake, nice day for a shower!” and cue the slushy, I clenched my eyes shut and let the icy beverage, the sixth one of today drench my backup to my backup outfit. I licked my lips, watermelon. Nice to see they were changing up the flavors every now and then if they had hit me with another grape slushy I’d have literally died. I dug the icy slush from my eyes and flicked it onto the floor.

            “Maybe you shouldn’t act so perky all the time Quasimodo!” Andy sneered as she tipped another slushy right into my face as if smiling was a crime or something.

 

          Now Andy isn’t your average bully, in fact before high school and her obsession with popularity Andy and I use to be friends, best friends. We did everything together. She taught me how to ride a bike and I taught her how to speak pig Latin.  We shared our first boy band obsession and our first crush. She’d practice for gymnastics and I would always cheer her on, little did I know that her passion would lead to her betrayal, but anyway we were insanely close.

 

Andromeda Mirabel Lopez-Pierce, yeah Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce are her parents, and we were inseparable since birth because of that fact. I mean she had an older brother Chase, and a little sister, Whitney. I had a little brother Finn and an older sister, Beth. We had a lot in common! Well… before she became an intolerable bitch.

 

 Though in all seriousness, she was my best friend, and I loved her. But the fact was, she was pretty, I was not, she cared about her appearance, I did not, she was athletic, I was a bookworm, she was a cheerleader, I was nobody, she was popular, I was a social reject.

 

          The popular girls gave her a choice at the beginning of freshmen year, and basically, it was popularity or Melody. It’s no surprise that she picked popularity, I wouldn’t pick me either. However what really hammered the final nail in the coffin of our friendship was the day she threw a slushy in my face and called me Quasimodo. Of course our families… well, our moms didn’t know our friendship was over, Andy was constantly using my name to get away with murder with her moms, and I didn’t want to be a bother. I mean my moms were busy enough without knowing their daughter was a freak with no friends.

 

Anyway back to the story….

 

I stared at my former friend, through my slushy hazed glasses, and wanted to cry. I mean I’m a fairly tolerable person, but even I have my limits. I bit down on my lip to stop it from trembling and then Andy’s boyfriend shoved me. I didn’t see it coming, and due to the fact that there was slushy all beneath my feet, I had no traction and I went down, banging my head upon the linoleum harshly.

“Ugh, I’ve probably gained a concussion.” I whimpered and laughter filled the hallway, laughter at my expense. Though I should be used to it. Instead of just getting back up and walking away like I usually would do, I just kind of curled into a fetal position and silently cried.

 

          “Melody…” a soft voice filled my ears, shortly after the bell rang, signaling the final class of the day was about to start. “Mel…” I was getting shook rather roughly. I sigh sitting up sluggishly and looked up into Chase’s kind eyes. Unlike Andy, who was tall, had caramel colored hair and bright blue eyes, Chase had black hair and brown eyes and was rather short.

          “Why are you just sitting in the middle of the hallway Chica?” he questioned a slight twinkle in his eyes. I shrug sadly; allowing him to pull me to my feet. At least his nickname didn’t insinuate I was a hideous hunchbacked monster.

          “Sometimes the slushy showers just…” I look into his kind brown eyes and shake my head sadly. “Never mind, better get to class Chase, otherwise you’ll have another tardy and Aunt Santana will kill you.” I leave before he can respond; lowering my head in case any jocks or popular people happen upon my path.

          “But Melody my mama is Santana, not my aunt!” he called and I chuckled softly at his shout out and continued on, knowing that if I tried to correct him I’d just end up confused.

 

* * *

 

 

                    I don’t expect anyone to be at my home after school, my mama was usually out with work till late, Finn was at football for ten-year-olds, and my mom was usually shut up in her office working on a book or something.  I shut the door to the condo and throw my backpack against the ground roughly, trying to expel some of the low rage levels that were coursing through my body, tears started trailing down my face before I can stop them, and I didn’t wipe them away as I angrily stare at an old photo hanging in the entryway. The Lopez-Pierce and Berry-Fabray families are all huddled together on the stage at my mama’s set of Wicked. Back when I had at least one friend, back when everything made sense, and I wasn’t so alone. I clenched my hands at my sides and sniff miserably.

 

“Melody?” my mama questions coming into the living room her face a mask of concern, then horror when she gets a look at me. I hastily wipe my eyes and force a smile to my face.

“Hi mama, I thought you’d be rehearsing till late…” I murmur trailing off at her un-amused look. I mean I was covered in green slushy and tears, I got lots of looks on the subway alone, why should my home be any different?

“Quinn!” my mama yelled down the hallway and then rushed towards me. “Melody what happened to you?  Are you being bullied? Are you hurt?” she exclaimed frantically, grabbing my face in between her hands as she forced eye contact with me. I tried to shrug her off, but it was futile, as I said before my mama was so super stubborn.

“I’m fine mama; just someone on the subway lost their balance and spilled their slushy on me. It was an accident.” I smiled again and my mama gave me an incredulous look.

 

 “LUCY QUINN FABRAY!!!” she growled when my mom didn’t come at her first call, I jumped slightly at the sudden volume change. A door banged open and my flustered mother came stumbling down the hallway and she shuffled out into the living room. Her blonde locks were yanked back into a ponytail and she had forgone her contacts today, obviously by the glasses that rested on her nose. My mama walked to meet her.

“What? What is it? What’s going on?” and she had obviously been sleeping from the flushed tinge that tainted her cheeks, and the pencil mark that resided on her left cheek.  My mama nodded her head in my direction and the dazed look left my mom’s eyes and was replaced with fierce anger. “Melody who did this to you?!” she growled lowly and I shook my head.

“No one, it was an accident, on the subway,” I mumbled dryly, sticking to my claim. My mama looked flustered and annoyed by it and my mom suspicious.

 

“Melody that’s bullshit, someone threw that at you and you’re going to tell me who!” my mom snapped and I shook my head, I didn’t have the patience for this. I was surprised however that my Mama was so unusually quiet. She just appeared to be seething, silently.

“I’m fine.” I ground out through gritted teeth, I hated confrontation; I always lost them. This whole conversation seemed to be heading down that road into becoming a confrontation.

“Melody-” my mama started and I just lost it, all the pent up frustration from a year and a half of being tormented just bubbled to the surface and burst.

“NO! You don’t understand anything! Everybody hates me, they hate me and me… I don’t even know why they hate me, I get slammed into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, they knock my books out of my hands, they dump my backpack on the ground and kick my stuff down the hallway, they call me names, they threaten me and… and … people throw up to ten slushies a day at me, and that’s on a good day. I can’t even wear anything nice to school because then people will just ruin it with slushies or something else they feel the need to pelt me with!” I sob burying my face in my hands miserably, this was a nightmare. There’s nothing but quiet, tense, pure torturous quiet, that makes me want to drop dead.

 

“M-Melody why didn’t you come to us?” my mama whispers softly after a few minutes of silence. I chance a look at her and see her tearful expression.

“I…didnot want to…be a bother…you both have more important things to worry about…” I grumble feeling a lump forming in my throat just from making my mama cry.

“Nothing is more important to your mother and me than you Melody! Do you understand me? You and your siblings are our whole entire universe, we love you, and if someone is hurting you it kills us baby and we need to know. You can always come to us.” She rants looking ready to smother me in a hug.

“I’m going down to that school and talking to that fucking worthless ass hat of a principal and he’s going to explain to me why we’ve just now heard of this!” my mom growled as she struggled with putting her coat on, too blinded by her rage to really focus on actually completing the task.

“No mommy, no please that will just make it worse, please mommy no….” I sobbed, feeling like an infant, but if she went down to the school then well Andy would be discovered and I guess a part of me still cared about her. Even though she didn’t care about me anymore, I still cared about her with all my heart and I wanted to protect her in some way.

 

“Mel baby, what they’re doing is wrong. If they’re threatening you, hurting you, bullying you it’s not okay! Sweetheart if they threaten you, then that’s a crime, its assault.”  She exclaimed and my mama brought me into her arms and kissed the top of my head.

“Tell us their names, Melly.” She cooed, running her fingers through my hair and humming softly. I melted into her embrace, it was so nice and warm and comforting.

 “Rory Evans… Lonnie Abrams and all the jocks…besides Chase…”  I smile at my mom before I hesitate, “and … um…” I closed my eyes did I say her name? My mama sat down on the couch pulling me into her lap.

“I am so calling Mercedes and Tina!” my mom seethed pacing the living room after my mama told her to calm down a minute.

“Quinn cool it.” My mama hissed as she rubbed my back and I sniffed into her shirt. “Who else baby?” she asked gently humming once more and I took a deep breath.

“All the cheerleaders…” I murmur and I watch my moms share a look of concern when a whole minute ticks by and I don’t once say. Besides Andy


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still seeing if people want this continued or not!

                  Cheerleading practice had been awful; Coach had really run us ragged today. Though it probably had something to do with my behavior, and if I wasn't Cheer Captain then I’m sure half the girls on my squad would have slushied me or worse by now.  It’s just I couldn’t get my encounter, and by encounter I mean when I assaulted my former best friend with a frosty beverage, with Melody out of my head. Especially after my older brother Chase cornered me after school, just before practice, he stood there with an angry look on his face, leaning against my locker. Chase is a lot like my mama Brittany, he’s kind-hearted and pure, hardly ever angry; though they’re surprisingly insightful and perceptive when they want to be; so seeing him looking very similar to our other mother Santana Lopez, the one who birthed him, was kind of low key scary and unusual.  

“Hi bro what’s up?” I asked trying to move around him to get my locker open when he grabbed my wrist.

“I cannot believe you right now Andy, I would full name you but your full name confuses Me.” he grumped and I looked down to avoid smirking and further pissing him off. “Did you see what you did to Melody today? She was a sad panda and her clothes were green when they’re not supposed to be. You just walked away, and left her on the ground after your mean boyfriend with the ogre's face shoved her!” he snapped and I sighed crossing my arms and glaring at him bitterly.

“What was I supposed to do Chase, everybody was watching me?” I defended myself and he shook his head, unable to keep an angry expression any longer, he looked up at me resembling a kicked puppy.

“I don’t know help her up or something, be a better person I know you still can be.” He said pouting slightly.

“How am I supposed to do that in front of everyone Chase?” I demanded, feeling irritated and uncomfortable. Chase pushed away from the locker and looked up at me, despite him being two years older than me; he was shorter than I was.

“It’s not what you’re supposed to do Andy, but it’s what you should have done.” Then he turned and walked away leaving me five minutes late to practice and rethinking my whole high school career.

 

* * *

 

I sighed heavily as I yanked my hair from its high ponytail riding the elevator up to my floor, having a professional dancer and attorney for mothers meant I got loads of alone time, which usually resulted with me either making out with my boyfriend J.J or babysitting my little sister Whitney. I yawned softly and tapped my foot anxiously. I walked to the bright yellow door, of my home, or one of the penthouses at the top of this building, my bag was slung over my shoulder as I dug through my pockets for my house key. However just as I went to put the key in the lock, the door swung open and my little sister stood there, phone pressed against her ear.

“Aye mammy, she just got home.” My blonde haired blue eyed, eleven years old, sister whispered into the phone, ushering me inside. I glanced at the clock; it was only seven thirty, had I missed something? I told my moms that I had cheer practice after school and Glee club.

“What’s going on?” I asked and she just waved me away with her hand. I narrowed my eyes at her as she continued to talk to Santana, our very scary Hispanic mother. I threw my bag onto the armchair as I listened in on my sister’s conversation.

“Mamá bien entiendo” She whispered into the phone as if I didn’t understand Spanish!

“¿Crees que no entiendo Español tu pequeño idiota? ¡ Dame el teléfono!” I snapped and she dodged my advances and took off across the living room.

“Mamá, Andy is trying to take the phone from me!” she tattled apparently unable to run and speak Spanish. I heard incomprehensible angry noises coming from the phone after my sister whined to her. I tackled her to the ground and she started swearing at me in Spanish. I saddled her and smirked as she kicked and swatted at me feverishly. The phone was just out of her reach near the armchair, I reached to grab it when the front door opened.

“Mommy! Mommy Andy is hurting me!” Whitney lied as she fake sobbed and I glared at her darkly, this is why I tried to mail her to China on her second birthday, little sisters were the worst.

“Please do you want me to hurt you because this is me restraining you!? I can show you hurt, little girl!” I threatened, pinning her arms above her head, and she gave me a look that said I dare you to even try it with our mommy in the room.  

“Andromeda enough.” Hearing my mom sound so stern shocked me, I climbed off my sister and looked up at my mom in confusion. She dropped her dance bag by the couch with an angry thump and held out her hand for the phone, snapping once when we weren’t quick enough, Whitney, shoved past me and scrambled to get it and place it in her hand. Suck up.

“Santana, yeah they called me too.” My blonde mother stated sounded defeated and I frowned, who had called them? Why were they in such a mood? She ran a hand through her blonde locks and sighed. “Wrestling on the ground with Whitney” She murmured answering whatever my brunette mother had questioned. I had an uneasy feeling that I was the main topic of this conversation, and that was never okay when my mom was giving me one of her stern looks.

“I got homework to do mom, I’ll talk to you later…” I stood grabbing my bag off the armchair and around Whitney. My mom looked up at me sharply, her beautiful blue eyes bearing into me deeply.

“That’s fine, finish your homework then when your Mama comes home, we need to talk.” My stomach dropped down into my shoes and I nodded mutely as I made my way to my bedroom, this oddly felt like a death march. I racked my brain for anything I had done to upset my moms in the past few days.

* * *

 

 “ANDROMEDA MIRABLE LOPEZ-PIERCE GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!” I sprang from my bed, dropping my notebook to the ground and dashing towards the living room. My Mamá sounded like she was two seconds away from going all Lima heights adjacent on me. I slid into the room, panting heavily and looking around for where my moms were because the living room was empty.

“We’re in the kitchen.” My mom called out and I shivered at how detached and cold she sounded. I ran my fingers through my hair, nervously twirling a strand of hair around my fingers. This so wasn’t going to be a good conversation; I was too tired to have this serious of a conversation. I rounded the corner and my mamá sitting at the head of the table and my mom was to the left of her. Both of them looked so serious and stern, I slowly sat as far away from them as I possibly could, see my table sat six two on each side and one on each end. I sat at the parallel end of my Mamá.

 

“What’s going on?” I questioned cautiously and my Mamá straightened, leaning forward ever so slightly. God, she was so intimidating.

“When was the last time you saw Melody, Andromeda?” she asked voice scary calm. So many red flags went off at her seemly innocent question. She called me by my full name, and she out of the blue asked me about Melody, when I hadn’t willingly talked about my ex-friend in a long time.

“At school today,” I answered truthfully, just selectively making it sound nicer than our interaction had been. My mom was looking down, shaking her head. Suddenly my stomach churned and I felt like I was going to throw up. “Did something happen to Melody?” I asked feeling like I had been hit by a bus, oh god if she had done something to herself…

“I don’t know Andy, you see her like every other day, according to you, and so wouldn’t you know if something happened to Melody?” my Mamá quirked an eyebrow at me and I licked my dry lips. This was all spiraling out of control. I just sat there in an intense staring contest with my mamá. I felt a bead of sweat trail down my temple.

“Well, I um…look she and I we didn’t …” I groaned this was all so out of control. Then my mom slammed her hands down on the table startling both me and my Mamá.

“Look enough okay Andy we know okay, we know, you and Melody aren’t friends and that you and your secret boyfriend have been bullying her!” my mom’s lower lip trembled and tears started pooling in her eyes.

“Like you two have any room to be pissed right now!” I snapped and my Mamá stopped mid back rub to my mom and narrowed her eyes at me.

“I’d stop talking right now little girl before you say something you’ll regret.” She growled her dark eyes were on fire with rage. I stood up from my chair; this was all pissing me off. So I wasn’t friends with Melody, so what?

“Melody is unpopular and social suicide, so yeah were aren’t friends anymore, and you guys are hypocrites!” I spit practically growling with anger. My blonde mom looks shocked and my other mom well, she stood, her eyes were dangerous.

“Melody has been your friend since you could both walk, she was there when you broke your leg and got your tonsils out. She stood by you when you had braces. She was your friend!” my mamá snapped back her hands clenched into fists.

 

“Really tell me how nice you two were to Rachel you hypocritical bitch!?” I snap and suddenly my mom is out of her chair and storming over to me, something I did not expect.

“You will not talk to your mom that way; you will not talk to anyone that way. You are acting like a brat; I don’t even want to claim you as my own daughter that is how disappointed I am in you right now! I wanted you to be better than us; I wanted you to be a good person. I still love you, of course, I do but this behavior is awful. Hand over your phone right now.” She ordered firmly and I scowled just wanting to keep intact some semblance of my dignity. However, my Mamá came up next to her arms crossed and smirked at me.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t hear your mama stutter, let’s go.” I sighed pulling it from my pocket and handing it to my angry blonde mother, who slammed it down on the table, making me cringe.

“Let’s get this all straight. You not only lied to us about hanging out with Melody, but you also were hanging out with that boy J.J that your mother and I told you was too old for you and a pervert. You’re lying, bullying, and you have downright vicious behavior. Well, guess what it all ends now. Until we deem fit there will be no TV, no phone, no computer, no gymnastics, and no cheer.” She finalized and I gasped.

“No mom that’s not fair!” I whined and then questioned myself on how desperate I was willing to act.

“Maybe your temporary leave will show you who your real friends are.” with that she just left, turning on her heel and storming from the dining room.

“Pile your things and set them in my office.” Their lack of nicknames was disheartening and I really wish they weren’t so mad at me. I’m such an awful, horrible person. I wonder if Melody was okay. I still had the urge to call her sometimes, hopefully, mom wasn't serious about the cheering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you want to know what happens next let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody's POV 
> 
> there will be some confusion over Andy's actions until the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of you who are leaving kudos and commenting, you are all so very incredibly nice and I appreciate you all!! Happy readings!

I was concerned when I saw Andy’s parents walking her towards the principal’s office that next day at school. My moms were already speaking with the principal, and so I was already on edge today. I hadn’t seen Andy looking so fearful in a long time, though to the unsuspecting eye it would look like she was indifferent. Of course, someone chose that moment to assault me and shoved me into one of the lockers before I could say hi to my paternal aunts, and I was trapped in yet another form of hell. There were quite a lot of them these past few years. I sighed, might as well get comfortable, I knew I’d be here awhile. Another reason for me to hate high school as passionately as I did, and this locker smelled funny; then a rather angry voice caught my attention.

“Yeah you better run punk ass, I’mma go all Lima Heights on your ass!” I frowned pressing my ear against the locker, that couldn’t be my aunt Santana, could it?

“I don’t even know what that means!” my tormentor cried then I heard fleeting footsteps before the locker was opened and I landed on someone rather roughly, due to the fact that I was leaning against the door rather dependently. I reacted without thinking. I cowered backward, so quickly my back rammed into the lockers, I was certain that the owner of this locker had opened it or something. I didn’t want to be shoved back into the locker, so I had to play kiss up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I promise I got shoved in, this wasn’t intentional if I ruined anything I’ll fix it or pay for the damages!” I rambled as I inched away avoiding eye contact. Then a gentle hand touched my own hand. I hesitantly looked up and let out a slight sigh of relief that it was merely my aunt Brittany. Her blue eyes were glistening with unshed tears and I looked down, not comfortable with making her cry.  

“Hey it’s alright honey, we saw you get shoved into that locker since you’re so tiny.” She explained and I frowned, I didn’t like being called tiny, sure I was a victim to many things but I just hated being height shamed.

“Thank you for saving me; I would have likely been stuck in there till lunch. And I am not tiny I am simply vertically challenged.” I whispered and Andy snorted, and I cringed backing away slightly, my happy feeling dying instantly on the sound of her angelic voice. I had forgotten she was with them, and we were conversing at school, she was probably pissed, which meant I’d be slushied later or worse. I had to get out of here fast.  

          “You sure ramble like your mama.” Santana jested and I nodded quickly as I glanced down the hallway, both left and right. Then a slushy pelted me in the face.

          “Enjoy the pick me up freak.” Someone cried out and I sucked in a deep breath. Then I heard the person cry out in shock and then a thud of them hitting the ground. “I’m sorry, lady, don’t hurt me!”

          “Oh my God kid you okay?” Santana asked and I sniffed, shaking my head, I had hoped I’d at least get through first period before this happened.  

          “Sorry for talking to you longer than I should, I should probably go wash this off now, before class starts.” I turned on my heel and fast walked away, stopped at my locker, and escaped to the nearest bathroom.

 

* * *

 

          I was scrubbing the slushy from my sweater when the door creaked open and I glanced up, chunks of ice were sticking to my glasses still and I could’ve sworn it was Andromeda standing in the bathroom doorway. However, if that was true she would be either disappearing into a stall or insulting me by now; I must be hallucinating or something.

          “Are you okay?” her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, but I know she’s not sorry, she’s sorry her parents caught her. She wouldn’t care otherwise. So I chose to ignore her, splashing my face and scrubbing at my red colored hair, stupid cherry slushies, they were the worst kind. The stains never came out and always seemed stickier for some reason. I threw the sweater into the garbage because it was unsalvageable. Thankfully it only got a tiny few specs on my pants so I didn’t have to change those, which saved me some time. “Are you ignoring me?” I nearly slipped as I jumped in disbelief; Andy had gotten closer somehow at some point. I ducked my head into the sink and attempted to get rid of the slushy and dye in my hair, and also to avoid her question because I obviously was ignoring her, willing her to just leave before someone else came and things got worse.

 

          “Ugh, red slushy is the bane of my existence,” I grumbled, drying my hair with paper towels and dropping them into the garbage after they served their purpose.

          “I have a blow dryer in my cheer locker if you want to borrow it.” Andy offered, leaning against the sink right next to me and I glanced over at her.

          “What’s the catch?” I asked and she straightened looking slightly miffed.

          “Excuse me?” she whispered and I scowled throwing another paper towel away aggressively.

          “The catch, what did you rig the dryer to blow glitter all over my hair or feathers, because you don’t care if I walk to class wet, there’s always a catch with you Andromeda Lopez-Pierce.” I snap and she lowers her gaze to my bare stomach and I self consciously pulled my Star Wars t-shirt over my head quickly. I pulled my damp hair into a ponytail and began zipping my backpack back up.

          “I can’t believe you still have that shirt.” She chuckled lowly. I looked down at the shirt, suddenly feeling more vulnerable than before when I was half naked. Andy had given me this shirt on my twelfth birthday. It was so long ago, we were younger then. She was my friend…angry I stand, meeting her eyes, she looked so damn proud of herself.

          “Just stop Andy,” I whisper my hands resting on the sink tightly; my lower lip is caught between my teeth, so it doesn’t quiver. This was all beginning to be too much, what did she want from me?

          “Melody…” she says my name softly, almost gently, and I look to her sadly. This had to be her worst trick she’s ever pulled on me; I could just see her laughing it up with her cheer friends about how happy I’d been to be her friend again. How vulnerable, how stupid I had been. I clenched my jaw at the thought; I wouldn’t let her make a fool of me.

          “Just go Andromeda we aren’t friends.” Saying what she had said to me almost two years ago, at the beginning of freshman year feels like poetic justice of some sort and makes me feel liberated.

          “Melody I just want to talk…” I shook my head and shoved past her, I didn’t want to hear this, and it was too early in the day for this. I leave the bathroom quickly and keep my eyes trained on the floor, the best way to avoid people…mostly popular people. I made it clear past the library and lunchroom before I was abruptly stopped.

          “Mel there you are!” my mom exclaimed as my mama wrapped me in a tight hug, in the middle of the hallway, clutching me tightly, her fingers running through my ponytail possessively. Though my social status was already at ground zero so who would care if the school loser was being practically cradled by their mom in the middle of the school.  

          “Baby, are you in different clothes? Your hair is wet, oh my God were you slushied just now?” my mom gushed pulling back slightly as she cupped my cheeks, fussing over me. When someone was standing next to us gaping in excitement, Mindy Jones, a popular cheerleader, I cringed and ducked behind my mom. She was taller than my mama and thus provided more protection.

          “Oh my God, you’re Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray! I’ve read all your books and seen all of your plays, you guys are so amazing!” I had never seen Mindy so human before, here she was fangirling over my parents when she treats me like I’m scum between her toes.

          “Hi Mindy, these are my parents,” I whisper and her gaze drops to me and I scuff my shoe. My moms share a look and my mama shakes her head at my mom’s HBIC look she puts on looking bitterly towards Mindy. My mama squeezed her hand, to keep her from attacking.

          “It ’s nice to meet a fan um…Mindy but we are simply here on behalf of all the bullying our daughter has been going through the past year and a half now.” My mama stated

          “You wouldn’t know anything about that would you Mindy dear?” My mom asked her voice had a sickly sweet tone to it, as she smiled murderously at the oblivious girl.

          “Of course not, I’d ever do that to my dear friend…” she obviously didn’t know my name beyond Quasimodo, and she was trying to successfully suck up to my moms, and obviously calling me that wouldn’t have earned her any brownie points. My mom rolled her eyes just as Andy finally caught up with me, looking slightly out of breath and annoyed.

          “Mindy go brown nose someone else!” she snapped and Mindy scoffed strutting down the hallway obviously miffed. Though she had no other choice what with Andy being head cheerleader, and thus could end her social status with one slushy.

 

          “Hello, Andy.” My mama greeted kindly, and my mom nodded her greeting. I could tell my parents were only being nice because well if my mom said something she’d be mighty hypocritical and my mama was just a nice person who had a forgiving heart.

          “It’s okay if you want to be angry with me, I mean I was a jerk.” She muttered and I frowned, there had to be an angle with her. People don’t just change overnight.

          “Look, kid, I’m not too thrilled with you right now, but I did the same thing as you… I was stupid and pretty. I thought that status was more important than friendship and true love.” My mom murmured softly. My mama took her hand and kissed it, smiling at my mom proudly.

          “The point being nobody’s perfect Andy, we’ve all done something at some point that we’re not proud of…” my mama said firmly and my mom chuckled softly as she kissed my mom’s cheek. I just couldn’t believe they were forgiving her like this.

          “Or in Rachel’s case send a girl to a crack house.” she snickered and my mama blushed, swatting my mom’s arm in embarrassment.

          “Lucy Quinn Fabray that was never supposed to leave Lima.” She hissed, face tinged red slightly, and Andy laughed softly.

          “But nobody’s perfect my love.” She kissed her lips and my mama sighed. Andy turned towards me and licked her lips, and tried to take my hand. I wasn’t soft or guilty, I had never done this to someone, I was not falling for her scams.  

          “Leave me alone Andy, I am sure your moms put you up to this; well you may save your breath because whatever half-baked apology you were about to spew I don’t want to hear it!” I snapped shoving past her as I started down the hallway.

          “Melody! Melody…I … I really am sorry.” She whispered and I stopped briefly before I continued on as if I hadn’t heard her. Sometimes friendships couldn’t be saved and sometimes it was better to just let them go.

          “So much for my happy ending…” I whisper to myself sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your guys' support and kindness. 
> 
> Now I have a question for you.  
> Should Andy and Melody be just good friends or something more? I am willing to go, either way, just want to hear your guys' thoughts on the matter and which you'd be more willing to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little HBIC Quinn and Lawyer Santana in this chapter, so be prepared!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy's POV

          This was so frustrating and annoying, and it was declared from this moment on that Melody Shelby Judy Berry-Fabray was going to be the death of me. See I may have my ulterior motives for trying to reclaim her as my friend but I also had an eye-opening experience the other night. Well, that “experience” was me finding the old scrapbook ten-year-old Melody had made me for my birthday almost six years ago. Well, I started going through it and fell asleep to the worst dream and day of my existence.

 

          _Nine-year-old Melody was sitting on a swing; my nine-year-old self was pushing her, we were giggling merrily and Melody was holding her favorite stuffed animal a white bear with a bright pink star on its stomach that she used to carry with her everywhere. Then suddenly I was in the swing, going back and forth, unable to stop, voices began swirling around me._

_“I’m disappointed to even call you my daughter!”_

_“I…I don’t…I don’t understand Andy, why are you doing this to me, you’re my best friend…friends for life…remember…don’t you…” then she shifted and four-year-old Melody was sitting in front of me, her blonde hair was sticking out in all directions her lower lip was trembling and I knelt in front of her, feeling like I had to help her. However, words started spilling from my mouth without my control._

_“You aren’t smart Melody so stop trying to act like you are!” she stumbled backward and her big green eyes were shining with tears. I had said this to her when she was a freshman._

_“Hey Quasimodo, maybe you should do everyone a favor and disappear?” the tears escaped her eyes and her lips parted as she hiccupped and sniffed._

_“Why are you being so mean to me Andy?” she sniffed through her pained hiccups and stepped back from me. I shook my head wanting to comfort her, apologize or do something, when I touched her, my hands burned her and she screamed running from me. I turned and saw Melody, the older one is sitting on the bathroom floor, it’s her bathroom, I can tell by the green trim. I see a bottle of pills in her hand. Then everything is red. I can’t see, then I’m sitting in front of a grave, seeing Melody’s name across the front of it, makes my heart sink into my stomach. When I turn I feel like I’m falling until I see a fire._

         Then I woke up, feeling like I was gonna die from breathing so hard and super jumpy, but unable to go to my parents because they were mad at me. Then I try my hardest to be nice to Melody and she shuts me down so cold every single time. Like I know I was a bitch but come on, even bitches deserve second chances right? At least I thought so…also my mama may have said if she saw a change in my “attitude” then she wouldn’t make me quit cheer. But I really did want to make up with Melody for other reasons too, like because she was my friend and I was awful and she’d have never done that to me. So she was right about my ulterior motives but I mean gaining her as a friend again, that was like a double rainbow, right? Ugh, this was so frustrating. Which usually coincided when I thought about Melody, ugh that blonde little troll was so gonna be the death of me.

 

 

* * *

 

Which is how I ended up riding the subway to Melody’s place instead of just heading home, I contemplated telling my moms where I was going, but this is my way of silently punishing them for our fight yesterday.  I mean they treated Rachel even worse than this I’m sure. I stood outside of Melody’s door for like twenty, thirty minutes before I eventually grew a pair and knocked. I heard a thud, then footsteps before the door was yanked open.

“Andy!” little Finn launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around my frame. Had he always been this tall? He was almost to my shoulders, heck he was taller than Melody even. “Mellie! Mellie come look! Come look and see who’s here!” Finn exclaimed pulling me into the house as he slammed the door and bounced over to the couch me in tow.

“Finn what did I tell you about letting strangers into the house when mom and mama aren’t home?!” Melody sounded exasperated as her footsteps echoed down the hallway. She came around the corner and stopped short. She was wearing a pair of pink star printed pajama bottoms and an oversized purple hoodie; to be honest she looked kind of adorable.

“Look, Mel, its Andy, guess she wasn’t busy doing cheer stuff today and could come over!”  So he had obviously been asking about me and Melody didn’t outright tell her brother what scum I was.

“Wonderful.” She deadpanned making her way past us towards the kitchen. Knowing I was probably getting on her nerves I did the reasonable thing, I followed after her. She was digging in the fridge, her back to us as Finn followed after me, practically buzzing with excitement. “Ugh, Finn did you eat all the bacon? All that’s left is mama’s vegan garbage.” She slammed the fridge then jumped when she saw me. Her expression remained irritated as she walked around me and grabbed an apple and sat at the table.

“I didn’t eat the bacon mom did.” Finn defended himself as he pulled a whole bag of chips from the cupboard and started noisily munching on them. “So what are you guys doing today?” he asked in between mouthfuls of chips. Before I could even voice my own opinion Melody snapped out

“Actually Finn, I’m sure Andy has somewhere else to be.” She nodded towards the doorway totally telling me to get lost with her eyes. Instead, though I pulled out the chair across from her and plastered a pleased smile on my face.

“Nope, cheer was canceled today and so I am 100% free.” Finn grinned, crumbs sticking to his chin.

          “Yea, we should play a board game or go to the movies, or go skating or, or, or something like we use to…” the poor kid was more excited than the both of us combined. Honestly, I was just enjoying getting under Melody’s skin.

“Finn, why don’t you go do your homework or something?” Melody grumbled and he scoffed sounding affronted. He stormed away, clearly miffed.

“Fine I know when I am merely being a burden!” he exclaimed dramatically storming away. I look to Melody and she’s glaring at me again

“Don’t you have a boyfriend to make out with?” she asked dryly and I frowned leaning back in the chair, grinning wickedly at her.

“Most likely not anymore because my mom and mamá found out about our relationship, and well… they aren’t J.J’s biggest fans” I admit hoping she’ll take the bait and start rambling like she usually does. If Melody rambles about a topic you bring into the conversation then that means she’s comfortable with you and if she’s comfortable with you then she most likely is your friend. I mean I was her only friend and still am…well, use to be.

“Can’t say I blame them.” Was her snappy response instead and I wondered if my moms were still at my high school, I mean my mamá was really pissed when the principal brushed them off for an afternoon appointment. This is probably where Melody’s parents were too.

“Mel have you had any crushes recently?” I questioned curiosity peaked and she stood, dropping her apple core into the garbage rather aggressively.

“Hmm… well if you were still my friend then maybe you’d know!” she snapped her arms crossed as her deadly look bore into me sharply.

“Ouch Mel-Mel I’m wounded!” I smirk, using the old nickname from when she used to make me watch the sequel to the Little Mermaid endlessly on a loop and I had called her Mel-Mel and it just sort of stuck. Melody let out a scream of frustration.

“Oh my God, just leave Andromeda Mirabel Lopez-Pierce, just leave me alone!!!” she growled and then stormed past me, towards the living room.

“Melody, just…just listen okay…” I begged and she plopped down on the couch with a scoff.

“Oh spare me; I feel no sympathy for you or your rigged plight to regain my friendship so your moms don’t force you out of cheering. That’s all you care about is your precious reputation and your precious cheerleading.” Tears were filling her eyes, and my dream flashed before my eyes. I didn’t want this, God when did she get so cynical.

“Melody-” I started towards her and she shook her head looking away from me.

“Just leave me alone…please just leave me alone.” Her words are broken and strained, so I slowly made my way to the door, letting myself out. I had my work cut out for me with this. But unlike last time I was going to work to make it stick.

 

* * *

 

 

Santana Lopez was so not in the mood for this balding, overweight, sexist, greasy, loser, who somehow found himself in a principal position. She looked over at Rachel and Quinn who were whispering softly to one another. Meanwhile, her beautiful wife was pacing the hallway trying to get their oldest daughter to answer her phone. First, the ignorant jerk sends them home this morning after they waited for hours to speak with him, oh no but then he decides to keep them waiting again, due to him making a phone call. She had just about reached her limit.

“Andromeda, answer the phone it should be ringing right now!” Brittany grumbles worriedly as she bounced in place, momentarily stopping her anxious pace to look at her wife. Santana smiled at her antics as if the phone could yell out her message to their daughter. When Brittany began pacing again Santana looked to the secretary bitterly and the elderly woman shrugged for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Yup Santana was going in there, call or no call this was getting ridiculous. She stood from her chair, straightening her jacket, she started forward, only to have Brittany reach out and grab her arm, stopping her mid rage march.

“Britt he’s taking forever, I’m just going to speed things along.” She whispered as Brittany redialed Andy’s number and kissed Santana gently.

“Calm down Sanny, you can go all hot lawyer badass later.” She cooed and Quinn smirked at them, Santana discretely flipped her off, which Quinn returned full force until Rachel saw and slapped her arm. Brittany guided Santana back to the chairs and redialed Andy’s number once more. “San I’m getting worried, Chase took Whitney home but Andy’s not answering me.” her lower lip trembled and Santana gently pulled her into a hug, knowing her wife was feeling guilty about not tucking Andy in last night. Which was Brittany’s way of showing her love for her kids, basically it was her asking how their day went, sometimes singing to them, and giving them cuddles, if they wanted; though the teens usually protested anyway. Santana ran her fingers through her wife’s blonde locks, trying to soothe her so she could later focus on yelling at the principal.

“Babe, she’s hopefully heading home okay? Come on don’t feel bad, she was awful last night, she didn’t deserve mom time.” She reassured her and Brittany sighed.

“I just want to give her a hug right now, I need to feel close to her.” She whimpered, just then the principal emerged looking so pleased with himself.

 

  “Evening ladies, you are all looking exquisite today.” he winked and Santana stood instantly.

“Save your sexual harassment for someone who cares, we’re here to talks business and be professional adults. Can you manage that for longer than five minutes Gary?” she questioned icily as she stormed past him followed closely by Brittany and then Quinn and Rachel.

“Well uh… have a seat, right there.” He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk before he waddled back around to his own seat. “Now um…what seems to be the problem here?” he asked shuffling random papers on his desk as he folded his hands and smiled at them.

“What the “problem” is, is that our daughter Melody is being bullied here and your bully-free school is doing nothing to stop it from happening!” Quinn snapped bitterly. The principal chuckled softly as he rubbed his balding head.

“Mrs. Fabray-Berry or whatever it is you feminists prefer, your daughter seems to bring these altercations upon herself.” He laughed to himself and placed his hands on the desk in a mocking gesture. Quinn was seeing red. “I mean she doesn’t try to join any clubs or better her social status whatsoever, is that really the school’s fault for her own choices?” he reasoned and Quinn stood, and Rachel shivered at the recognizable HBIC look that was plastered on her features. A long beat passed of complete silence, eventually, the principal’s smile fell away to a nervous grimace.

“I’m sorry did you just imply that because my daughter didn’t join any clubs that she deserves to be bullied?” she asked tone low and dangerously calm. Then she laughed a crazed and disbelieving laugh. “Because not only is that assault but you could be fired for it.” She raged. He scoffed shaking his head slightly.

“Look I seriously doubt that-” when Santana scooted closer leaning on his desk, making him shuffle back nervously.

 “Well then as a lawyer, let’s get down to the legal stuff shall we?” and he gulped fearfully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! You are the absolute best! Hope you liked this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little light-hearted break from all the angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry more serious stuff will be coming in the future, the next chapter will either be in Santana's or Quinn's POV, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> This chapter is in Melody's POV

          “Hey Chica!” I turned as Chase ran over to me all smiles as he wrapped an arm across my shoulders and hugged me tightly.

“Hi, Chase.” I murmured halfheartedly, allowing the hug because Chase was the only nice one in this school. Then suddenly Lonnie Abrahams was siding up next to us. I mean Lonnie was kind of rude, and arrogant, and mean, but I mean she usually didn’t outright attack me like the other bullies, she just spread rumors and shoulder checked me occasionally.

“Lonnie is here to say she’s sorry, right babe?” Chase looked at her pointedly. Lonnie had almond colored eyes and her hair was the color of coffee beans, she was of average height and rather husky. I still didn’t understand why she and Chase were a couple, simply because Chase was such a nice person.

“Look Melody, after my mom laid into me, all night about stereotypes and discrimination and my dad made me watch a documentary on bullying I realized I haven’t been very nice to you, I mean I’m not as mean as Andy, but still even if I wasn’t that bad, bullying is still bullying and so I brought a peace offering.” She held up a hand to me before I could voice my opinion and then she swung her backpack around and unzipped it. I was too curious to object. Then she pulled a binder from her bag and held it out to me. Cautiously I accepted it and was greeted with a brightly drawn picture that read. ‘Poems of Apology’ it had a cute cartoon version of herself on her knees as if begging for forgiveness and I knew then that she had put a lot of effort into apologizing to me. I flipped through the pages reading through her poems, which were surprisingly very good, and there were random drawings with each poem, it was thoughtful.

“She worked all night to make that for you; she feels so, so awful about how she treated you.” Chase butted in looking so hopeful, I knew he wanted Lonnie’s apology to be successful.

“Wait, are you apologizing? No fair I was so gonna do that first!” I turned as Rory Evans appeared at my side seemingly from nowhere. Sure he was a little quirky, but he usually just gossiped about stuff and ignored me, sometimes he’d join in with the name calling but other than that he was okay…

“Why are you doing this?” I muttered looking down at the book; I mean they didn’t have a problem tormenting me before.

“My dad was super mad at me like he was ranting about how good your moms were to him back in high school, especially when he was homeless, and my mom told me there’s a difference between being a diva and an asshole, so this is me being less of an asshole.” He rushed out as he held out an envelope to me, hesitantly I accepted it. The rather tall, slightly dark-skinned boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes was looking at me smiling hopefully. I mean they were putting forth an effort…more than certain people I know, who just barged into people’s houses and acted like they were the queen of everything. Slowly I opened the envelope and pulled out a bunch of playing cards that had been painted over and made up into coupons of some sort.

 

‘Free escort to classes’

‘Free soda run’

“Free rap?” I questioned out loud and he grinned brightly at me.

“Well, I figured you might like a free rap session at any time.” He explained brightly and I smirked at him.

          “What would that entail?” I asked stuffing the rest of the coupons into the envelope as Rory took the card from me and turned his hat sideways.

          “Give me a beat Lonnie!” he exclaimed and she rolled her eyes.

          “No.” she deadpanned and so Chase happily started making beatbox noises with his mouth. Then suddenly his clothes were different, what the heck was happening?

          “If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seem like  
They never end  
Just remember to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way

Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here.” He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and then spun me around, before Chase happily joined in, wrapping me in another hug.

“You'll never be alone again  
so don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
so don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright.” He gave me a tight squeeze before he skipped off to the side; Lonnie grabbed my hands and smiled at me kindly.

 

“When the shadows are closing in  
And your spirit diminishing  
Just remember you're not alone  
And love will be there  
To guide you home

Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here” I smiled at her as she pulled me down the hallway and we slid down the stair railing to the first floor. She then twirled me into Rory who wrapped an arm around my shoulders and shoved a slushy into a jock’s face before he could throw it at me.

  
”You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright

If you just believe in me  
I will love you endlessly  
Take my hand  
Take me into your heart  
I'll be there forever baby  
I won't let go  
I'll never let go

Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here.” He promised, hugging me slightly tighter before Chase grabbed my hand and pulled me into a classroom.

 “You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely” then him, Lonnie and Rory started playing ring around the rosy around me, all of their voices blending together as they sang brightly.

   
 “It's alright  
It's alright, it's alright

Yes, you know it's alright  
Oh, don't ever feel it  
Oh, I'm by your side don't you ever be lonely  
Yeah, anytime  
Oh, you'll never be alone!” I laughed breathlessly as they finished and the music stopped.

          “What just happened?” I asked with a wide grin that I couldn’t hide even if I wanted to. Chase smiled at me brightly as he draped an arm across his girlfriend’s shoulders and laughed.

          “That my friend was what we like to call a Glee montage.” He winked and Lonnie laughed standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

          “So um…do you forgive us?” Rory asked twiddling his thumbs as he looked at me hopefully. I beamed at them, pulling my backpack off as I slid my gifts inside then stood.

          “Are you kidding me? “ I ask and they all deflate slightly. “Of course I do! No one has ever done anything like that for me ever!” I exclaimed quickly to soothe their fears and watched as they all released a breath of relief and then laughed and pulled me into a group hug.  I finally had friends, like real friends it seemed. Though they were all older than me, I mean Chase was eighteen, Rory and Lonnie were seventeen, but I mean come on they seemed sincere and even if I was the youngest one in the group, I was finally apart of a friend group, I was too happy to care. Chase nudged my shoulder and grinned at me.

          “You should totally join Glee with us, Chica!” I looked down at my shoes uncertainly. I hadn’t sung in such a long time… my mama always said an unpracticed voice was a singer’s biggest threat….yet maybe

          “I’ll think about it,” I promised and I actually meant it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! The song was   
> Anytime you need a Friend by Mariah Carey 
> 
> I don' t know if there will be any more songs in this fanfic just because they take up so much space and they're hard to write around, at least in my case. 
> 
> Anyways so thanks for reading you guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn and Santana dealing with some stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Santana and Quinn's POVs because I just couldn't decide on one over the other.

           I was so not looking forward to dealing with this arrogant, pompous asshole. However, he started all of this by being an absolute horrendous principal as well as a completely awful human being in general. I was most definitely not going to sit back while he allowed my daughter to be bullied and harassed every day. The only reason Rachel and I let Melody even go to her school today was because she channeled her inner Rachel and whined about perfect attendance and school work and her straight A reputation. Though I didn’t want to let her go, I knew that much like her mama, once she set her mind on something it was nearly impossible to sway her any other way. Rachel had decided to stay home today, saying she wanted to be here to greet the kids when they got home, which lead to her hovering over my shoulder and asking me constant questions and interjecting her opinion every five minutes.

          “Quinn do you have all the documents that Santana gave you?” Rachel questioned for the millionth time in the past hour. I clenched my jaw and tried not to be too annoyed.

          “Rach, babe, I got them, I’m filling them out now, that principal will hopefully be fired by the end of the week if everything goes smoothly,” I promised, frowning when I saw her worried expression.

          “Well I called in a few favors from some old friends of ours, and I hope they’ll back up our claims…” she started rambling and so I took her hand in my own and pulled her down onto my lap, kissing her slowly, trying to get her mind off of some stuff.

          “Eh…Quinn!” she squeaked in surprise and I kissed her again, a little more passionate this time. She tried to pull away, but I could tell I was winning her over. “We need…to …focus…” she trailed off and started kissing me back.

 

* * *

 

  I was half-asleep lying on the couch, Rachel was sound asleep on top of me, and we were both in our pajamas. After our little quality time in my office, Rachel and I got dressed in our pajamas and watched Funny Girl, cuddling into the couch, trying to relieve some of the stress from the past few days.

          “Hi mommy, hi mama!” the front door opened loudly as our ten-year-old little boy raced into the room. He dropped his backpack by the door and knelt in front of me smiling widely. He was such an adorable little thing. Okay so he was taller than Rachel and Melody, something both my wife and daughter were sour about, but he would always be my little boy. His dark brown hair stuck out in all directions and his deep brown eyes stared at me twinkling with happiness.

          “Hi, baby boy,” I whispered with a slight smile, and he beamed at me.

          “I’m gonna go eat some chips!” he exclaimed kissing my cheek before he jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. Rachel stirred slightly and turned her head slightly.

          “Use a bowl Finn!” she mumbled sleep clinging to her tone before she turned her head and snuggled back down into my chest. I smiled slightly before I allowed my eyes to slip close, to the sound of Rachel humming along to ‘Don’t Rain on my Parade’

 

* * *

 

          “But Melody why can’t I come with you guys?” Finn’s whine tore through my dreamscape and I frowned, blinking my eyes open. I saw Melody dressed in a blue dress, wearing her contacts, with black boots and her hair was done… I sat up, dropping my wife to the floor accidentally.

          “Quinn!” she whined sitting up with a huff, her hair sticking out in all directions. I blushed sheepishly.

          “Sorry babe, but Melody’s sneaking off somewhere,” I whispered and suddenly my wife was on her feet, pulling her hair into a ponytail and marching towards the kitchen. Damn, she looked hot as hell.

          “Melody Shelby Judy Berry-Fabray wherein Barbara’s name do you think you’re going without my or your mother’s consent?” she demanded as I sleepily followed after her. Melody jumped at her mama’s sudden outburst.

          “M-mama I wasn’t…I was going to wake you…honest…” she rambled nervously and I frowned and she looked down, kicking the ground in embarrassment.

          “Just where are you going Mellie-bear?” I whispered with a slight smirk. She looked up at me, reminding me of when she was a toddler caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

          “Well Rory asked me if I wanted to go watch his mom record music for her new album today…” she mumbled softly and I frowned at who she mentioned.

          “Rory Evans?” I questioned and she nodded with a slight smile.

          “He and Lonnie apologized to me today, and gave me these thoughtful gifts, and I knew they were sincere. They invited me to go, Lonnie and Chase are gonna be there too, I promise it’s just us hanging out as friends…” she stated quickly and I smiled unable to say no when she was so excited to say she had friends.

          “Alright, but your curfew is ten thirty kiddo,” I reasoned and Rachel wrapped her in a tight hug, I know it bothered my wife that both of our children were taller than her now.

          “Next time just ask us.” She whispered and Melody kissed her cheek. “Keep your phone on, call me if anything happens or you need us, or if I’m checking on you,” Rachel exclaimed and I smiled in bemusement.

          “Mel, don’t forget to have fun.” I winked and she smiled at me and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

          I was so annoyed, stupid principal thinks he can take me on, with the attorney he picked he’ll be lucky if he can ever work in the school district ever again. I was snuggled up with Brittany on the couch, having just gotten home from work; I needed my sweet lady kisses from my beautiful wife.

          “Mom, is it okay if I go with my girlfriend to see Mercedes record her album?” Chase asked leaning his chin on the back of the couch as he gave us the puppy dog eyes.

          “Who else is going?” I asked curiously, Andy rolled her eyes from her spot on the armchair, doing her homework because she was grounded from everything else.

          “Probably the same losers he hangs out with every day, Lonnie and Rory.” She grumped moodily and I rolled my eyes at her tone.

          “Actually Rory invited Melody to go with us, I think he’s totally crushing on her.” He grinned and I glanced at my daughter from the corner of my eye. Her face was flushed red; she dropped her textbook to the ground with a thud. I knew that feeling. However my daughter had only dated boys before, it was possible she was merely jealous because up until now, Melody had only ever had Andy as her friend.

          “What? Since when?” she demanded and Chase shrugged scrolling through his phone, probably texting his girlfriend. Brittany stretched slightly and rested her chin against my shoulder.

          “That’s probably fine honey, just be home before midnight or whatever.” She yawned, playing absentmindedly with my hair.

          “Awesome thanks moms, I’m like so jazzed now!” he exclaimed starting for the door.

          “Sure Melody forgives them, typical of her!” my daughter grumbled to herself moodily as she snatched up her books and stood angrily. “Can I go to my room now?” she demanded her tone purely snobbish and I didn’t like her tone. Apparently, neither did Brittany because she sat up straighter and glared at our middle child sternly.

          “No you may not, you can either sit with your Mamá and me or you can sit back down and finish your homework.” She deadpanned kissing my cheek, as Andy groaned loudly.

          “That’s so stupid? What did I even do? Why do you guys have to be so hypocritical and stupid?” she grumped and Brittany sat up again, damn this kid and her distracting Brittany from our lady kisses.

          “Maybe next time you won’t wander around the city without answering my phone calls and coming home way past your curfew!” Brittany was slowly losing her temper with our daughter, and I knew how much she hated being the bad guy.

          “You’re so overreacting to this? I could’ve gone to J.J’s but I didn’t!” she threatened and I looked to Brittany who looked super pissed off. So I quickly intervened.

          “Keep talking Andy if you want to be grounded longer.” I challenged and she glared at me, the kid was too much like me for her own good.

          “God you’re so annoying!” she growled and Brittany stood, oh no, the kid was in trouble now, I watched my blonde wife yank her hair into a ponytail and tower over our rebel child.

          “Guess what now you’re grounded from your room tomorrow too and you get to have a sleepover in Whitney’s room for two nights in a row.” She informed her firmly and I willed my stubborn daughter to keep her damn mouth shut. Andy stood, though the kid was only like an inch shorter than my blonde wife, she tried to stand over her mom. This was an absolute disaster.

          “Oh yeah I’d like to see you make me!” she challenged and I stood and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from her mom, before Brittany lost it completely. I knew she was frustrated, she had had a rough day at work, plus our conversation with Principal Gary yesterday wasn’t helpful, and she had been up all night worrying about Andy, who didn’t come home till three a.m. and Brittany had to be to work at six. So lack of sleep, plus physical work, and add angry principal to the mix and my wife was barely keeping it together.

          “Ducky babe, I know you’re just as tired and sleep deprived as your mom, but look, I’m gonna be the peacekeeper here, which literally is killing me to be, but I want you to go cool off in the kitchen, and I want you to write your mother an apology letter, do not say no to me, because I can become the bitchy parent real fast,” I warned and with a heaved upon sigh, gathered her books and stormed off to the kitchen. Brittany collapsed into the couch and held out her arms to me.

          “Sanny I need your sweet lady kisses; I’m so pissed right now.” She grumbled restlessly, I quickly sat next to her and she instantly began roughly kissing me.

 

* * *

 

          “You guys are gross,” Andy grumbled and I broke apart from kissing Brittany and looked over at my daughter’s sour expression. She was holding a piece of paper, looking like she regretted coming in here.

          “Andromeda” Brittany warned tiredly as she slumped against me in exasperation. Andy looked over at me and I raised my eyebrow at her.

          “Um here this is for you,” she mumbled holding the paper out to her mom, I eyed the page curiously, it looked rather long, and I hoped she was sincere with her apology.

          “Oh.” Brittany accepted the paper and began reading over it. Just then my phone went off, I stood from the couch, walking into the bedrooms to answer it.

 

          “Hey Sandbags good to hear from you.” she greeted me cheerfully and I sighed I cannot believe I was stooping this low. I sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

          “Look I only called you because you’ve gotten horrible principals fired before and I may need a backup option if this all doesn’t legally pan out,” I explained through gritted teeth.

          “Oh S don’t be so emotionless, you know you called me because you missed Me.” she chuckled using that all too smug tone I remembered all too well from my high school career. I ran a hand through my hair, eyeing the legal documents to file a complaint against the principal, this was all so complicated. Who had even hired the lightweight moron in the first place?

          “Look you’re just a backup option, Q didn’t want to call you herself so I did.” I defended myself lamely, how was it that it’d been over twenty years since high school and this woman could still somehow get under my skin like I was still that self-conscious Hispanic cheerio who was too embarrassed to admit her feelings for the love of her life.

          “Please just admit that you needed One Sue Sylvester because I know how to get things done.”

                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of your guys' support and kindness! 
> 
> So the next chapter will be Andy's POV and She is going to be thinking over some things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy is having conflicting thoughts and J.J is finally shown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy's POV

           My life was spiraling out of control, everything use to be so simple, I had cheerleading and my hot boyfriend, I was on top of the social ladder and now, now it was all going to hell. Sure I was still popular, I still had my hot boyfriend and I was still a cheerleader, but now I had all these confusing feelings bubbling up inside of me. I mean sure Melody use to be my friend, and yeah back in the day I use to find her company enjoyable, but why do I now want to find Rory and castrate him for even being around the tiny blonde? I hadn’t wanted Melody’s company in like two years. So what’s changed with me?  I rolled over on the floor of my little sister’s room. Man this sucked major, I still can’t believe my mom grounded me from my room! I turned in the princess sleeping bag, trying and failing to get comfortable, but between the hard floor, unsettling thoughts and sleep deprived feeling I wasn’t gonna get any sleep tonight. If I was like seven then I would crawl in with my moms, but I was sixteen and who knows what they’d be doing in there. Whitney rolled onto her stomach, snoring loudly. I groaned pulling the stupid hello kitty shaped pillow I had swiped from her bed and tried to block out the sound.

 

     “Oh Justin, I’d be honored if you would do that…” I looked up at her in disgust, what the heck was my eleven-year-old sister thinking of.

     “Whitney shut up!” I complained and she continued to snore and I sighed rolling away from her bed, this was miserable and horrible and I so didn’t deserve this. Melody’s tearful face as she flicked slushy from her face and looked at me like I was a monster, I sighed heavily as I brushed a few tears from my face. Right, I didn’t deserve this, I deserved worse. Whitney then rolled over and her drool splattered against my face.

     “No, am single.” She muttered between her snores.

 

      That was the final straw! I sat up, rubbing the spit from my face, kicking the sleeping bag off of me and stumbling from her stupid room. I made my way to the living room, I’d just sleep on the couch, at least then I could have some cushion. I rubbed my eyes moodily as I trekked down the hallway. I collapsed on the couch wishing for a blanket as I curled into a ball and tried to sleep. Though everything was against me today as I tossed and turned, that horrid dream from before kept flashing before my eyes, every single time I attempted to actually sleep. I sat up feeling like hell, why couldn’t I just have my own bed? Right, I had gotten caught sneaking off and calming my mind. I went to Melody, not J.J so I still don’t understand why my moms were so upset. Sure I didn’t answer my phone or even act remorseful when I had gotten home super late, after wandering around to think a little, but I mean at least I came home at all right…?

 

       Still, though why had I gone to Melody? I hadn’t gone to her upset in so long? Why was yesterday so different? I sighed leaning back against the couch, this was all so confusing. Why did Melody forgive Rory and Lonnie but not me? They were jerks too! Ugh, I hate this so much; I use to be so sure of everything.

       “What are you doing ducky?” my mom was standing in the doorway, her eyes were laden with sleep and she wore a yellow fluffy robe over her nightgown and ducky slippers on her feet. I rubbed my eyes, too tired to be stubborn or snappy with her.

        “Can’t sleep,” I mutter my voice raspy from lack of sleep. My mom comes over and sits next to me; instinctively I lean into her warm side.  She begins stroking my hair, humming softly.

      “Why can’t you sleep Ducky?” she whispers softly, hand still stroking through my hair. I frowned, why couldn’t I sleep? Melody, my dream, J.J, peer pressure, the hard ground, the lumpy couch, Whitney’s snoring, and constant babbling, who knew I was so stressed out and conflicted.

         “I’m an awful person.” I settle with staring off into space, I didn’t deserve my mom’s kindness especially after how I treated her today. However, at my admission, my mom pulled me closer to her and kissed the top of my head.

             “Andy you’re just like your mamá, you’re all tough and rough on the outside, but on the inside, you’re as soft as a marshmallow.” She giggled and I smiled at her.  Only my mother could see the good in a person as awful as myself. I sighed softly pulling away from my mom sadly.

          “I’m not a good person mom. People hate me.” I whisper the next part softly “Melody hates me.” I pull my knees up to my chest and sigh miserably.

          “Andy you did awful things to her.” My mom whispers and suddenly I’m not so sleepy anymore, I’m upset and riled and pissed off and affronted that my mom was agreeing with me.

         “Rory and Lonnie were awful to her too and she forgave them and I use to be her friend!” I snap and my mom sighs trying to place her hand on my knee but I pull away from her roughly.

            “Honey I think that’s why she hasn’t forgiven you, you were Melody’s best friend.” She was trying to calm me down and I was too angry to listen.

           “Yeah well you’re stupid and so is she! Leave me alone so I can sleep!” I grumble looking away from her, and my mom sighs standing, obviously too tired to get mad or confront me. Then she’s gone and I feel miserable, even more so than before.

 

* * *

 

     

    “Andromeda I swear to God if you give me that look one more time you’ll regret it!” my Mamá said sharply and I rolled my eyes at her annoying rants. If I had to hear her say my full name one more time it’d be too soon.

       “Andy how come you left our sister sleepover?” Whitney asked between munching her cereal, I shot her a look of disdain and shook my head.

        “Because your sleeping bag was too small and you were obnoxiously loud.” I snap and she pouted at me.

        “I said you could share the bed with me, you’re the one who said no!” she defended herself as I scoffed at her.

       “As if I would share a bed with the world’s loudest snorer.” I grumped and she looked down at her cereal sadly.

       “You’re so mean Andy.” She mumbled eating her princess cereal without as much gusto as before.

      “That’s it, Andromeda Mirabel, go to your room!” My Mamá snapped and I smirked at her coyly.

       “I thought I was grounded from my room?” I challenged and my mom glared over at me sharply. Chase sighed giving me a look that said cool it. I glared at him, he wasn’t on my side, he was a traitor. He was such an intolerable jerk.  

       “Santana deal with your daughter before I do something I’ll regret!” my mom snapped and I rolled my eyes and my dark haired mom raised an eyebrow.  This Saturday morning was already sucking and we had all just woken up.

       “Oh, now she’s my daughter? Why is she only mine when she does something wrong?” she pouted and my mom sipped her coffee obviously irritated.

       “Because she has your attitude” She snapped not looking at me and I sighed scraping my bowl loudly.

      “Anyone would have an attitude if they had to deal with you all the time.” I snapped and my Mamá’s head shot up so fast and she pointed a finger at me in warning.

       “Andromeda that is enough, keep it up and I swear to God the only pompom you’ll see is a cotton ball!” she growled and I looked down at my hands clenching them in anger before leaving the table with a loud scrap of my chair as I grabbed my jacket and yanked on my boots, making my way to the front door. “Andy where the hell do you think you’re going, little girl?” My Mamá demanded standing from the table as I yanked open the front door sharply.

          “I’m going to see my boyfriend since I’m obviously not welcomed here!” I yell and then slam the door after me and run for the stairs. Okay, I may act tough but I was not going to allow my Hispanic angry mother to catch me, I’d be more than dead. So I ran down the first two flights of stairs then took the service elevator down to the lobby and slipped out the back.

After making out with J.J in his car, parked in some back alley for like two hours, I was still feeling riled. I looked over at him, him with his blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect body and knowing glint that sparkled in his steely eyes. He may look perfect, but like me, he was an asshole who could hide things well. He handed me a beer and smirked as I popped off the cap downing the liquid quickly.

* * *

 

    “You coming tonight?” J.J questioned and I thought of how annoyed and bothered my family was with my presence and shrugged.

    “Can I fight tonight?” I asked as I continued to nurse the alcoholic beverage deeply. J.J smirked at me as he reached over pulling open the glove box; I looked up at him and grinned. There were over a thousand dollars in there.

     “Of course baby, that’s why I’m with you, you kick those guys’ asses and look hella hot doing it, plus the prize money is an added bonus babe.”  He grinned and I grabbed his chin, pulling him into a deep kiss.

        “Good I need to relieve some tension,” I whisper softly as I kiss him again slower and more meaningful. He runs his hand down the frame of my body, as his other hand cups the side of my face. I smile a fight club, some alcohol, and my man, could it get any better than this?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you all think of J.J. so far?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melody starts to Question things of her past and her unseen future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys so sorry it's been a while since I've updated! I have been so busy, from trying to find a job to being extremely sick with the flu. Anyways point being, I will try to be better with updates.

      I glared at my mom bitterly as she set the table and pretended to ignore me with a slight smirk on her lips. Sunday dinner with the Lopez-Pierces was the last thing I wanted. My mom knew this and was subtly taunting me by setting up the kid table.

      “Mom this is so unfair, not only are you forcing me to have dinner with Andy of all people but Finn and Whitney as well!” I whined and she chuckled wrapping her arms around me and placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek.

      “You are so your mama’s child.” She teased and I struggled to wipe the spit from my face.

        “Gross mom!” I said between laughter as she blew a raspberry in the nape of my neck and I burst into uncontrollable giggles.

       “Quinn, Melody go get dressed, honestly you two are intolerable.” My mama exclaimed from the dining room doorway. My mom winked at me before she started towards my mom innocently and my mama started backing up.  “Quinn Fabray you stay away from me” she warned and my mom smiled slightly, as she slowly inched closer.

         “Why whatever do you mean my darling wife, I just want to give you a hug?” she smirked mischievously and my mama giggled backing away.

          “No, you’re going to do something else.” She accused before she squealed as my mom lunged and took off for the living room. I smirked shaking my head at them as I went to change out of my pajamas. I tugged them off and pulled on my alien sweater and black leggings. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and slid my glasses back onto my nose. Then the doorbell rang through our home and I felt as if it was the signal for the guillotine to kill me. However, I could only dream of such a sweet release, as I dragged my feet towards the living room. This evening was more like torture, like a lit cigarette being pressed into my hand.

          “Oh my God, what happened?” my mom’s voice sounded alarmed and so I, out of curiosity only, picked up the pace of my prolonged walking and speed walked into my front room. Santana was looking extra pissed off, more so than she usually was, Brittany looked like she had been crying, and Whitney and Chase were hiding their concern with indifference and confusion, though I’m not certain if Chase was or not, he can kind of give off mixed messages. As I neared closer to my family’s oldest friends I caught sight of Andy and my breath got caught in my throat. A large dark fist-shaped bruise marred the left side of her face, though she didn’t seem the least bit concerned over the matter as she dully examined her nails.

      “Whoa, Andy did you get beat up?” Finn asked in excitement, bouncing up and down as he let his imagination get the best of him. “Were you in a street fight, like in the movie the outsiders? Did someone pull a knife on you?” he asked and I watched as Brittany grew more and more pale from her own imagination spiraling out of control at the thought of Andy taking on a street gang by herself in some alley no doubt. I could tell just by the way she clutched Santana’s arm tighter, making her wife wince slightly at the pressure of the hold.

        “She probably pushed someone too far and they beat her up.” I deadpanned and she smirked at me as if that thought was amusing to her. My mama flicked both my ear and my brother’s, shooting us a warning mom look before she turned back to the smug girl. I rubbed my ear in moodiness and glared at the back of her head, I didn’t see the problem, I mean when someone is as mean as Andy she’s bound to have enemies.

           “Pardon my forwardness but if I may ask, what did happen to you exactly?” she questioned kindly and Santana muttered something under her breath sounding annoyed and frustrated.

       “Your guess is as good as ours.” She eventually coherently grumbled and I frowned, did…no, no way Andy would ever let a boy hit her like that…right? My mama looked ready to comment once more when my mom wrapped her arm across her shoulders and shook her slightly.

    “Alright then, let’s eat, I’m sure you guys are all hungry, don’t worry, Rachel has her own vegan stuff and there is regular food too.” My mom changed the rather tense subject and directed the adults and Chase towards the kitchen, sighing heavily I sat down at the kid table. Whitney and Finn thankfully sat on either side of me, so Andy had to sit across from me; which meant I could subtly look at Andy’s eye without having to turn my head completely. We began to eat our dinner, with Whitney and Finn talking animatedly towards one another, and I focused on my potatoes, broccoli, and steak; occasionally glancing at Andy as she poked at her food looking distracted and slightly in pain.

     “Ugh stop staring at me and just ask what you want to ask Melody!” Andy hissed throwing down her silverware, she had been pretending to use and looking up at me sharply.

     “Did J.J do this to you?” I questioned softly and her left eye twitched slightly. She scoffed softly and picked up her fork once more.

       “My Mamá asked me the same question when I came home this morning.”  She grumbled looking like she wanted to murder her already dead steak.  Finn and Whitney shared a look before they continued to talk amongst themselves.

      “You didn’t answer my question.” I deadpanned and she scoffed once more.

       “Well as you like to periodically bring up, every single day, we are no longer friends, so therefore miss smarty pants I don’t have to tell you anything!” she spat and I stood, grabbing up my plate as I glared at her fiercely, sometimes I just wanted to punch her in the face.

      “Do whatever you want Andy,” I muttered starting for the kitchen. I passed by the dining room where the parents were talking away and froze.

        “I don’t know what changed with her before she joined the cheerleaders and went to high school; Andy was never like this…” Brittany sniffed and I backed away from the doorway and into the kitchen. I scraped off my plate into the garbage and dropped it into the sink. Brittany had a point, the day before her cheerleading tryout Andy had been a different person…then suddenly over the span of two days, she’s a completely different person…

* * *

 

**Two years ago…**

 “I’m so nervous Mel, what if they all hate me? What if I mess up?” Fourteen-year-old Andy lay sprawled out on Melody’s bed looking up at the ceiling, panicking over every possible thing that could go wrong with her tryouts that were tomorrow morning. Melody’s face was buried in a book, ignoring her friend’s panic attack, the fifteenth one of that day alone, as she mumbled out a random word of comfort.

    “Stop worrying, you’ll be fine, do your best.”  She muttered and Andy sat up with a pout as she eyed her best friend’s concentrated expression.

       “I think I’m going to go die in a pit of loneliness!” she exclaimed and Melody murmured something random like okay you’ll do great. “Melllllody you’re not paying attention to me!” she dropped onto her best friend’s lap, knocking the book from her hands as she looked up at her pouting more adamantly. Melody looked over at her fallen book before she returned her attention to her clearly upset, friend.

       “Someone is looking for attention today.” she teased brushing aside some of Andy’s caramel colored hair from her face as her friend continued to pout, her head resting comfortably in her lap.

       “Duh that’s why I told you to pay attention to Me,” she whined, crossing her arms. Melody laughed softly as she reached out and poked Andy’s sides.  Melody nearly doubled over with laughter as Andy let out a shriek and dived across the bed to the end of it and glared at her blonde companion. “Don’t, you know I’m ticklish Mel!” she grumbled and Melody grinned pushing her glasses up onto her nose.

        “Which is exactly why I did it Annie M” Andy frowned at the use of the much-hated nickname Melody had given her after watching the Wizard of Oz.

      “Oh ha-ha Melody is sooo funny; well I think you’ve forgotten that I know your weaknesses as well Mel Mel!” with a leap she’s off the bed and scooping up the book from the ground, Melody was on her feet in seconds.

      “Andromeda Lopez you give me that back right now!” she threatened and Andy grinned smugly as she waved the book back and forth tauntingly.

     “Ooh and what’s short-stack gonna do hmm?” she sang and Melody grabbed at the book, which Andy held out of her reach with a laugh.

     “Andy, come on, this is highly unnecessary.” She grumbled and Andy grinned holding the book behind her back as she leaned close to Melody with a wry smirk.

        “Only if you apologize for tickling me and say that Andy is the greatest and most talented at everything and-“ she was cut off by a loud cry that left her mouth as Melody tackled her and began to tickle her sides. “Okay, okay you can…ha ha ha… hAve the booo…book back... Just…ha, ha, ha stahp...” she giggled throwing the book onto the bed as Melody straddled her on the floor and relentlessly tickled her sides and stomach.  “ HA, HA Mel- Ha- ody stop… pl-ha, ha, ha, ease…HA” she rasped thrashing about in vain and Melody gave her hips a squeeze making the usually tough girl squeak before she hopped off her and quickly grabbed her book. All the while Andy lay on the floor trying to regain her composure. “You’re evil you know that Mel?” she panted and Melody chuckled replacing the book back on one of her many bookshelves that lined the walls of her room.

      “Thank you, Andy, I’ll take that as a compliment.” She turned towards her best friend, who had sat up and was mockingly glaring up at her.

      “You’re so annoying.” She said trying to be serious but kept giggling softly, as she pretended to dust herself off. Melody chuckled as she held out her hand for her friend to take. Andy however just pulled her down into her lap and blew a raspberry into her neck.

      “Ahhhhh, Andromeda Looo-Ha-pe-Ha-zz, stop it!” she giggled and Andy grinned releasing her hold on her squirming friend after a few minutes when the door opened and Brittany stood there smirking slightly.

     “Hi, mom!” Andy grinned and Melody smiled waving slightly. Brittany stooped down helping the girls to their feet.

     “Come on Ducky, you need sleep to prepare for your tryout.” Andy pouted slightly as she turned to Melody looking saddened and slightly anxious.

     “I wish you could come with me tomorrow.” She whimpered looking down at her hands. Melody took her hands in hers and waited patiently for Andy to meet her gaze.

      “Don’t worry because no matter where you go I’ll always be with you,” she promised and Andy sniffed shoving her friend’s shoulder slightly.

     “You’re so cheesy Mel.” Melody then removed her music note necklace and reached over clasping it behind Andy’s neck.  “Mel I can’t take this…your birth dad gave it to you…it’s your good luck charm, what if I lose it?”  She reached back to take the necklace off when Melody flicked her nose, startling her once more.

     “No, you can just give it back to me on Monday. Besides, I know you won’t lose it. And you need it, so just keep it, it’ll be over before you know it and no matter what happens we will always be friends, and I will be proud of you, either way, …cheer or no cheer.” She promised and Andy smiled tearfully as she bounced forward then wrapped her friend in a tight hug.

      “I don’t know what I’d do without you Mel, friends for forever.” She whispered.

 But that ended in two days, everything, she stopped calling me, didn’t text me back, unfriended me on all social media and I guess in life. She acted like someone I didn’t even recognize; she told me her ultimatum and her choice. I guess she just found something better, though not that it improved her personality or empathy. Andy became a villain, like those in all the books I read. 

* * *

 

 I stood in front of all the glee kids and smiled as Chase gave me two thumbs up. I took a deep breath it was now or never.

     “Hello everyone my name is Melody Shelby Judy Berry-Fabray, and I will be singing the song by Echosmith...” I smiled this was it, I was going for it. The band started playing behind me and I smile at my audience, avoiding Andy’s curious gaze.

     “She sees them walking in a straight line, but that’s not really her style...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you Guys now that there will be some Trigger warning topics later on in future chapters, of course, I will warn you all beforehand in the beginning notes of the chapter, but I am merely saying it now so you have time to bail if you want before said chapters get published. There won't be anything too expivit becasue I am going to try and keep it rated either T or T+ but nothing more or less than that genrerally. 
> 
> hope you liked this chapter 
> 
> Let me know if you have any theories about what happened to Andy or if you think it's merely puberty and genes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!!!! I just kept getting this idea in my head and needed to type it out!


End file.
